


Randezvous

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: You get hypothermia.





	Randezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

To a normal person, someone whooping and cheering while running away from a snowy explosion would be a cause for concern. For you though, this is just another Tuesday on the Young Justice team.  
 _“_

 _Good job [codename]. Meet up at the rendezvous ASAP. Nightwing over and out”_ Static crackled in your com and then a high pitched feedback noise caused you to pull the piece out of your ear. You groaned and stuffed it in your pocket. The safe house was quite a distance away but the walk wasn’t hard. Or it wouldn’t have been, but the weather just had to be a total asshole today. Within five minutes of walking it started to snow. Lightly at first and then harder and eventually swirling into a blizzard. Your toes and fingers hurt with the cold and you pulled your team issued coat tighter. 

The snow quickly gathered around your ankles, then your knees but you continued to trudge through it, even when it gathered around your waist. After what was probably several hours of walking you were shivering so hard you could barely see straight. You almost fainted from relief when you made out the silhouette of the small safehouse. Not even bothering to turn the knob you crashed inside and landed on the floor. Not two seconds later a worried looking Jaime stood over you.

“Y/N” He exclaimed “Scarab? A little help?” He paused for a moment, listening. You weren’t shaking anymore, not a good thing.

“Jaime,” You said faintly but it got his attention. “I have hypothermia… I need to warm up…” Your boyfriend looked even more alarmed now. The small cabin had a few cots and a fireplace but not much else. It was too much of a risk to Zeta back in your condition. After closing the door, he rushed about, gathering blankets and sheets, and wood for the fire. After helping you out of the wet coats he covered you, but still you weren’t warming up. 

“What are you suggesting hermano?!”  He said after a time. He blushed. “Fine, you don’t need to go into detail!” You looked up at him tiredly, the cold was taking it’s toll. You barely registered when Jaime climbed under the blankets next to you, shirtless.

“What are you doing?” Instead of responding right away he took your icy hands into his almost uncomfortably warm ones.

“Being a human radiator. Scarab said it might help…” You nodded vaguely before your eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

  
“Cariño? Hey, wake up! Y/N? Y/N!” you groaned in annoyance at Jaime’s voice and woke up. He sighed in relief “You weren’t breathing, you scared me.”

“Well I’m breathing now. Can I go back to sleep?”

“No can do cariño, we have to Zeta home, the team’s probably worried sick.”

“But you’re warm!” you whined “But fine…”  


* * *

  
When your com dropped out the team thought you were going to be fine. You were a very independent person. When the snow rolled in though, they thought the worst. You were going to die, or get captured. They had all gathered on the sofas, sulking.

“Guess who’s not dead!” You cheered as the Zeta sound faded. Were swarmed and hugged and scolded before everyone went home and you were left to cuddle with Jaime.

“Don’t worry me like that again Cariño…” He said randomly. “I don’t know what I would have done if you died.”

“Awww, I can’t die yet. I love you too much to leave.”

He faltered “You.. love me?”

“Oh no, was that too soon? Sorry…” You replied, embarrassed.

“No, not at all. I love you too.” he grinned pulling you in for a kiss.


End file.
